


Dreamers Will Change the World

by Completebookworm



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Completebookworm/pseuds/Completebookworm
Summary: The war ended during Elena’s Era, the Vlag never infected the king or harmed anyone, the continent is at peace, during modern times. plot will be way different than book. Set (slightly) before Aelin meets Rowan.





	Dreamers Will Change the World

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, because i wanna know if u like it, so if u do PLEASE say so because i will continue!!  
> Modern AU, please don’t think too much about the plot, i came up with the idea at midnight, i don’t think my head is screwed on straight. Enjoy and don’t forget to leave Kudos!!

"Do you want to be my friend?" The little girl asked the boy across from her as their parents talked on and on about politics or something, but the little girl didn't care.  
"No, I already have a friend, his name is Chaol." The boy replied.  
"You can have more than one friend you know." Young Aelin replied, slightly frustrated.

present

"I can't believe you said no!" Aelin screeched at Dorian, as they flipped another page of the photo book sitting on his lap.

The two teenagers were sitting on dorians queen sized bed, in his dark bedroom, on the upper level of his 3 story house. The males walls were covered with posters and photos of places he’s been and places he’s yet to see, and of course the occasional photo of Aelin or Chaol, his best friends. The air smelled of mildew, and a light breeze floated into the room through his open window, as the last drops of rain settled onto the ground. 

"In my defence, I was a boy!" he paused, "happy friend-aversary Aelin." He smiled, and Aelin couldn’t help but smile back, no matter how mad she was pretending to be.

"Oh what ever." she replied with a large smile on her face, when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the time 2:37 on Dorians clock ontop of his bedside table, amoungst other things. "Shit! I'm gonna be late for practice. I gotta go, I'm late for practice!" she grabbed her sleepover bag from the night before, gave her friend one last glance and ran out the door.  
"Thanks for having me again Mrs. Havilliard" Aelin exclaimed as she climbed into her jeep and sped down the road, towards her towns only Archery Range.

~~~

Please comment your thoughts on this so far!! I'm not sure if i should continue this, as I also have another modern AU i've been working on for TOG. PLEASE let me know what i should doooo!!!


End file.
